You Bowtie Thief!
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: When The Doctor's favourite bowtie goes missing, he thinks he has an idea of who's got it...


When his favourite bowtie goes missing, The Doctor has an idea of who's got it...

I still don't own any of the characters in this fanfic even though I wish I did as they are amazing :)

No matter how hard The Doctor searched, he just couldn't find it. He had looked everywhere on the TARDIS from the library to the secret hat shop no one but him knew existed. He had even looked in the swimming pool, though it wasn't really necessary as it was unlikely it would be there.

After a few more minutes of frantically searching all of the rooms he hadn't been in, he still had no luck. So he decided to go and ask his companions, Amy and Rory Pond if they had seen it.

They were both currently in the control room having a conversation but they stopped when The Doctor rushed in, his ruffled brown hair still slightly wet from having been in the swimming pool.

"Ponds! Have you seen my red bowtie? I have looked everywhere and it seems to have mysteriously disappeared. If either of you have taken it please can I have it back as it is my favourite one and I really wanted to wear it today."

Amy and Rory just looked at each other as The Doctor rambled on, trying with great difficulty not to laugh. The Doctor noticed this and knew immediately that they were hiding something.

"Ponds, if you don't tell me what you know right now, I will have no choice but to replace your new bed with a bunk bed again." The Doctor had only recently given in to Amy and Rory's demands to get rid of the bunk bed they previously had in their room to a double bed as according to Rory, 'Bunk beds are rubbish.' But, Time Lords could easily change their minds so he could just as easily swap it back.

Amy and Rory sighed before grinning at The Doctor, who was waiting for them to speak. "Well?" He asked, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently, which earned a hum of dissapproval from the TARDIS.

"We might have seen a certain person carrying it." Amy said, curling a lock of her red hair around her finger while trying not to giggle at The Doctor's expression. The Doctor glared at her, shaking his head before turning to Rory.

"And that certain person, who is known for her Spoilers and who happens to be related to us, has gone to the library where she said she's waiting for you." Rory said, waiting for The Doctor's response.

It didn't take The Doctor two seconds to work out who the Pond's meant.

"River. I'm going to kill her!" The Doctor started to run towards the corridor leading to where River was before realising what he had just said. Popping his head back into the control room he saw Amy and Rory still standing there, eyebrows raised.

"When I said I was going to kill her, I didn't mean literally. I would never do that to her. I just meant I was going to ask her to give my bowtie back. Nicely."

Amy smirked, putting a hand on her hip. "I should think so, Raggedy Man. Hurt my daughter and you'll have me to answer too."

She nudged Rory in the side, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, Doctor. Just remember I have a sword."

The Doctor gave a mock salute before running down the corridor, the Pond's laughter echoing behind him.

As soon as The Doctor reached the library, what he saw made him freeze in his tracks. River was stood near the Agatha Christie section, wearing a red dress which fell down to the floor, with The Doctor's bowtie around her neck.

"Hello, sweetie." River grinned, swaying slowly towards him.

The Doctor eyed her warily, wondering what she was doing. "River, you bowtie thief! What are you doing with my favourite bowtie? Give it back!"

The Doctor reached out towards River but she darted out of the way.

"Spoilers, my love. And no, I won't give it back. Not just yet, anyway." She winked at him, which made his face turn the exact same colour as her dress.

The Doctor frowned at her and stamped his foot in annoyance.

"Why not?!" he whined, sounding like a child having a temper tantrum. River laughed and stepped towards him so they were face-to-face. She pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and put her mouth close to his ear.

"Payback, honey." she whispered, before leaning back and looking at her husband who just stared at her, confused.

"Payback? Payback for what?" The Doctor actually had no idea what she was talking about.

River sighed, giving him a gentle prod to his chest. "You know exactly what for, sweetie. For torturing me when I wouldn't give you my hat. So, I thought it's only right for me to torture you too."

River slowly unravelled The Doctor's bowtie from around her neck and held it in her hand, swinging it around in circles.

The Doctor looked terrified as he knew what she was talking about. He hadn't meant to torture her that much. He just wanted her to take off the black bowler hat she was wearing as it wasn't fair that she got to wear one when he didn't. He had thought she was all right with it, but he was so obviously wrong. Not for the first time.

"River, please. You don't have to do this." The Doctor said, backing away from her. River followed his every move, an evil glint glowing in her eyes.

"Oh yes, my love. I really do." she grinned mischeviously. She reached up to press a kiss on his cheek before running out of the library, the bowtie still wound around her hand.

The Doctor just stood there for a few seconds shocked before taking off after his wife, a smile on his face.

"Come and get it, sweetie!" He heard River shout just as she entered the control room. The Doctor laughed, shaking his head fondly before finally catching up with her.

"River, give me the bowtie. Now." The Doctor said, an edge in his voice. He walked slowly towards her, a sly grin playing along his lips.

River just smirked, standing her ground. "I don't think so, honey. Mum, catch!" The Doctor didn't even have time to take action before the bowtie flew into the air, straight into Amy's outstretched hands.

Annoyed, The Doctor turned away from his wife and advanced towards Amy, whose expression matched her daughter's.

"Amy, please give it back. I mean what I said about the bunk beds. I will do it. Don't think I won't. Unless you give me back the bowtie."

Amy looked like she was seriously considering the offer before she chuckled, shaking her red hair.

"Sorry, Raggedy Man. Rory!" Amy cried, throwing the material to her husband, who caught it just in time.

The Doctor was beginning to get hacked off. He knew they were only joking around but it had gone far enough.

Just as The Doctor ran towards Rory, River pushed him out of the way and grabbed the bowtie out of Rory's arms before taking off down the corridor.

"Ponds, I hate you!" The Doctor yelled as he fought to catch up with River, who had gone into their bedroom.

"No you don't!" He heard them both shout back as he finally got to the room he and River shared.

River was stood by the bed, the red material hanging loosely around her neck again. The smug expression she had on her face faded as The Doctor paced towards her, evil burning in his eyes.

"OK, River. You and your parents have had your fun. You've all paid me back big time. If you don't give me back my favourite bowtie right now, I will not be responsible for my actions."

River just stared at him, not at all fazed in the slightest. She tucked a hand into his hair and he closed his eyes in contentment, leaning into her touch.

"What are you going to do, sweetie? Punish me for being a bad girl?" River whispered flirtaciously, her hand still stroking The Doctor's head.

The Doctor opened his eyes and he looked at her so intently, she nearly melted under his gaze.

"Worse." The Doctor placed his hands on her waist, laughing softly. Just when she thought he was going to torture her again, what he did instead surprised her. The Doctor stared into River's green eyes, tucking a curl of her hair behind her ear before pushing her gently backwards onto the bed.

He leaned down and captured her mouth with his own, kissing her with such a passion it left her breathless. Breaking apart, River found the bowtie was no longer around her neck but The Doctor's. But she didn't care. She felt so happy right now he could do anything he liked. Which she didn't let happen very often.

The Doctor gazed down at her, running his hands through her curly hair. He put his mouth towards her ear, and he felt her shiver in anticipation.

"Truce?" He said quietly, one of his hands leaving her head and placing it on her waist instead.

River stayed silent for a moment, before she nodded in agreement.

"Truce, my love." She said softly, her hand capturing his. Just as they were about to kiss again, they heard Amy run into the room. She looked daggers at The Doctor, who just grinned cheekily back at her.

"Doctor, you idiot! Give us back our double bed now!"

The Doctor just laughed at the Scottish girl and shook his ruffled hair firmly.

"I don't think so, Pond. I warned you I would do it. And besides, you can't beat bunk beds. Bunk beds are cool."

Amy just glared before running towards him. But The Doctor was quicker. After giving River a light kiss on the cheek, he ran out of the room with Amy hot on his heels.

"Come back here, Doctor!" she cried, The Doctor's chuckles echoing back to her.

"Not a chance, you big ginge!" The Doctor bellowed back before once again heading to the control room, Amy growling in anger behind him.

River sighed fondly and leaned back into the pillows, her hands behind her head. She knew that as long as she had her parents and husband with her, life would never be so dull again.

I forgot to mention in the beginning that this fanfic is a sequel to my previous fanfic 'Hat's That' :)

I hope you all enjoyed it enough to leave a review :)

From Amy x


End file.
